Elf Physiology
The power to use the abilities of elves. Variation of Faery Physiology. Also Called *Elf Mimicry/Physiology *Elven Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an elf (also known as Alvar, Daoine Sidhe, Sidhe, etc.), who are either close relatives for faery or near-mortals with exceptional living-span and magical inclination, there just doesn't really seem to be anything between. In general all elves appear humanoids of close to human size (some are notably smaller, other good deal taller), beautiful, young-looking or ageless, graceful and generally both wondrous and haughty. Although some (especially those of the Primal back-ground) could pass as particularly attractive humans, most have distinctive look of slender physique, vulpine facial features and arresting eyes, but especially their ears that range from but human sized with points to variously elongated. While most have relatively normal skin-tones, some have anything but (blue seems common); this includes both groups. As mentioned elves are divided into two broad groups that can be described as Lesser/Modern and Mythic/Primal: the Elves of Modern group are near-mortal, with closer to human abilities and also potential (amusingly they also tend towards more haughty behavior). Primal Elves are very close to Fae, many of them powerful enough that they were considered Gods (Vanir of Norse Deity Physiology, Tuatha Dé Danann of Celtic Deity Physiology) in earlier times. Regardless of which group they belong, all elves share certain traits including grace, some magical ability and skill with both close combat (especially swords) and marksmanship (with bows). Of all Faery-kind they are most likely to create and live in their own communities, nations and states of varying sizes. While Modern Elves have their Kingdoms and lands in Physical world, Primal Elves tend to live Under-Hill, Other Side or simply on the plane where their Faery-cousins dwell. Applications Lesser/Modern Elves *Contaminant Immunity/Disease Immunity *Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality, or Immortality *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Beauty *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Swordsmanship *Environmental Adaptation *Some proficiency in Magic **Druidic Magic **Mysticism Mythic/Primal Elves *Ascended Physiology, Spirit Physiology or Ethereal Physiology **Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Malleable Anatomy or Shapeshifting **Semi-Immortality or Immortality *Esoteric Energy Manipulation *Nature Channeling *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Summoning *Telekinesis *Transmogrification Variations Dark Elves *In original Nordic mythology, Dark Elves (dokkalfar, svartalfar, duegar) were a subterranean race that had more in common with the beings that would later be identified as Dwarves. In modern fantasy literature, Dark elves are identified as a corrupted version of their more nobler brethren and are known for their aggression, deceit, and stealth. They are very brutal and cruel by nature, having little mercy when it comes to cheating, battling, or anything dealing with the life of another being. They have little respect for even their own kind, at times waging war against each other. However, clans are known to band together, to combat invasions and attacks by other races. Many dwell underground. **Subterranean Adaptation (if they dwell underground) Grey Elves *Usually not as civilized (and haughty) as High Elves, but neither as sullen and xenophobic as Wood Elves, who live in a quasi-feudal societies. They often live either near sea or large lakes or at remote islands and are extremely proficient mariners and seafarers. Not as proficient in magic, arts and sciences as High Elves, but excellent on poetry, music, lore and epic literature. **Musical Empathy Half-Elves *Result of Elven and (usually) human relationship, those with Modern ancestry are unlikely to add much more to their mortal other parents abilities than Decelerated Aging, although even there exceptions happen. **Mythic ancestry could go up to Demigod Physiology. **Hybrid Physiology High-Elves *High elves are distinguished from other fantasy elves by their place of living, as they usually dwell in stone cities, instead of woods, like wood-elves. High elves and dark elves can be used to contrast respectively the good elves and the evil elves. Typically high elves consider themselves the most purely good race of all, and haughtily view all other races beneath them, especially other elven races, and they are usually the most magically developed of all elves. Noble Elf *Not technically a subrace, but descendants of both lesser and mythical elves, usually nearing the levels or Demigod Physiology. Precursor Elves/Sidhe/Alvar *Essentially the Mythic/Primal Elves: the most ancient and powerful subrace of elves. These type of elves were rumored to have existed before humankind and it should be noted that several of the "gods" in Celtic/Norse Mythology, Tuatha Dé Danann and Vanir, are considered to be particular families of them. While most of the elven race live in isolated communities on the planet, these type of elves live in communities found in other DIMENSIONS. Sea/Aquatic Elves * While some elves took to the skies, others took to the sea. The Sea elves are a subrace that reside in undersea civilizations. Naturally They are closed off from human societies and are also in tune with their environment. **Aquatic Adaptation Sky Elves *A race of elves that reside in the high heavens. These type of elves live in communities literally stationed in the sky. Because of their destination, their communities are hard to invade, and the elves have the power to protect it since they have learned to control the elements and creatures of their environment. **Aerial Adaptation Space/Star Elves *"A subrace of elves that reside in the stars". These type of elves live in space and reside in communities where magic and technology are one. This means that the technology they use will either be crystalline, or organic constructs that are both in tune with nature and capable of destroying whole cities. Wood Elves *Elves that reside in the forests of the world. Members of this subrace live outside of common civilization and possess a connection with Nature that is stronger than those of any other subrace. **Forest Adaptation Associations *Celtic Deity Physiology *Enhanced Wisdom *Faery Physiology *Norse Deity Physiology *Supernatural Beauty Known Users Gallery Elves Lorwyn.jpg|Lorwynian Elves Deedlit.JPG|Deedlit (Record of the Lodoss War) Elves 2.jpg|Elven sub-races of Faerun Village-cubs-elfquest.jpg|Elven children (ElfQuest) Sidhe-male.jpg|Sidhe Male (Guild Wars) Dark elves.jpg|Dark Elves whitelion-look-03.jpg|Eldharion Soren (Dungeons and Dragons) leader of the ice and wild elves. Elf_0.jpg|Elf (Monster Girl Quest) Dark Elf Monster Girl.jpg|Dark Elf (Monster Girl Quest) High_Elf_H.png|High Elf (Valkyrie Crusade) Halfelf_H.png|Halfelf (Valkyrie Crusade) Elf_H.png|Elf (Valkyrie Crusade) Dark_Elf_H.png|Dark Elf (Valkyrie Crusade) Cassandra_H.png|Cassandra (Valkyrie Crusade) is a great elf prophet. ELma's_true_self.jpg|Elma (Xenoblade Chronicles X) Dark_Elves.jpg|Dark Elves (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Malekith_thor_2_the_dark_world-1280x800.jpg|Malekith the Accursed (Marvel) was the leader of the Dark Elves and the dark realm of Svartleheim. Malekith-from-THOR-GOD-OF-THUNDER-Ron-Garney.png|Malekith the Accursed (Marvel) Aura Shurifon.jpg|Aura Shurifon (Tenchi Muyo!: War on Geminar) Genis_Sage.jpg|Genis Sage (Tales of Symphonia) Raine Sage.jpg|Raine Sage (Tales of Symphonia) Lark_and_Rynnea.jpg|Lark and Rynnea (Slayers) Yao_haa_dusi.png|Yao Ro Dushi (Gate) Legolas_aims.png|Elves from Lord of the Rings/ The Hobbit Are examples of Elven Physiology Archers_elves_artwork_arrows_elfen_girl_bow_weapon_woman_warrior_www.wall321.com_90.jpg|Elf with a Bow Elf.png|Elves (American Dragon: Jake Long) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries